


From Paris, With Love

by fairiel



Category: The Avengers (2012), Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Paris - Freeform, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-30
Updated: 2012-12-30
Packaged: 2017-11-23 00:06:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/615882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairiel/pseuds/fairiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki is lost in Paris. He meets a waitress who will be his guide.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It’s late and I’ve been working like forever... There is no one at this hour, no customers... Who would want a tea or a coffee at 11 p.m. ? People most likely go to bars to drink cocktails and have fun... I’m so bored and my little colleague looks at me, probably thinking the same thing I do...

«Missy?»

«Yes, Marie?»

«Why do others get all the fun and we are so bored? It’s Friday, for god’s sake... We should be enjoying ourselves like everybody else...»

Yes, she’s right. We should be dancing and having fun in a nightclub. Enjoying the Parisian night life. But there’s no helping it and it has been that way for 5 years, so...

Suddenly, the doors open and a man walks in. Tall and lean, long black hair, in a black suit and tie, green scarf hanging loosely round his neck. He looks around, then chooses a table next to the window. Strange... No one ever comes here after 10. He looks at ease but a little lost. I wait ten seconds, look at Marie, but she doesn’t move, so I go to him to take his order.

«Hi! I’m Missy. What can I do for you?»

He looks up and stares at me, his green eyes meeting mine, and I feel myself blushing. What an idiot... I’m not a girl anymore! But there is something about him, both impressive and powerful, so that I can’t help myself from blushing even more. He’s insanely handsome...

«What can you do for me? Good question...»

«I meant, what can I get you?»

«What sort of place is this?»

«Why, it’s a coffee shop, of course! So, what can I get you? Tea or coffee?»

It’s like he doesn’t even know what I’m talking about! Where is he from? 

«Tea will be fine, darling.»

As he says those words, his eyes lock on mine and I blush even more intensely. It’s hard not to stare back, so I turn and walk back to the counter to get his order, all the while feeling his gaze on me.

When I return with his hot tea, he’s looking outside, eyes lost, deep in thought. I just leave the tea on the table with the receipt and start to go back but he stops me with a question.

«What is this place?»

«What do you mean, what is this place? It’s a coffee shop...»

Strange... He already asked the same question not five minutes ago.

«No, not this place. This city...»

Even stranger... 

«You don’t know?»

He shakes his head. 

«Well, you’re in Paris, France. The most romantic city in the world.»

I don’t even know why I felt the need to add that... He looks puzzled, as if trying to figure out what my words mean. I wait but he seems lost again, so I leave and return to the counter to chat with Marie. Five minutes later, he’s gone and he didn’t even pay for his order.

                            --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next evening, at exactly the same time, the door opens and the same man walks in. Same suit, same scarf, same expression on his face. He goes to the same table and sits down. Marie starts to move, calling:

«Hey, you didn’t pay yesterday!»

«Leave it to me, Marie... I’ll take care of it.»

The only other customer looks up from his book, a little annoyed at this sudden disruption from his reading and as I walk by, he says:

«If you need help, just tell me.»

«Thanks, but everything’s perfectly fine.»

Why do guys think I can’t handle situations on my own? Because I’m thin and small, I guess. And most of all, because I’m blonde. Guys always assume I’m so dumb... As I arrive to the man’s table, he looks up at me and smiles. For Heaven’s sake, is that man handsome when he smiles! His whole face brightens with it and his green eyes shine like stars. I blush. Again.

«Something wrong?» he asks.

«No... Oh, sorry, yes. Do you intend to pay, this time? Or do you think tea comes free. Because it doesn’t and...»

He interrupts me: «Sit down with me!»

I look at him, surprised. His commanding tone is hard to ignore, but I can’t sit down with a customer, even on a slow night.

«I can’t.»

«You don’t want to?»

«No, it’s not that. It’s just not allowed.»

«But would you sit with me if you could?»

«Well...» I hesitate. «Yes, actually. I would love to sit and chat with you. You seem a bit lost, if I may say so, and I know Paris like the back of my hand. I could help.»

And again, I don’t even know why I said that. I’m surprised at my own response. I feel hot, suddenly, hot and out of breath.

«Would you be my guide?» he asks, his green eyes gazing into mine.

«Yes, if you’d like me to. I’d be happy to show you my city.»

«I’ll wait for you to finish your... work. Is that it?»

«Suit yourself. But don’t go without paying this time.»

«It’s a bit embarrassing but...»

«You don’t have any money? Great...»

«I’ll make it up to you, darling. I promise.»

What kind of a promise is that? And why do I feel so attracted to him? That’s just me... I always fall for the lost type. I don’t even know him and I’ve agreed to show him around, something I would normally never do. I hate talking to strangers. Even more so in the middle of the night. I live alone and Paris is not exactly the kind of city where you want to walk with a strange guy at night... 

I walk back to the counter and tell Marie not to worry, everything is settled. Why am I doing that? I will have to pay myself for his tea. Not that it’s expensive, but it’s just the principle. If I did that for every customer, I would have nothing to live on at the end of the month. From the counter, I look at him, patiently waiting for me to end my shift. Why would he do that? What could he possibly want from me?

                             ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

My shift is finally finished. It’s 00:30 and Marie has left after helping me with the cleaning of the coffee shop. There’s only me, and the man, still waiting. I go to the door, taking my leather jacket with me and as soon as we are outside, he helps me put it on. So, gallantry comes with the suit! No one ever does that any more.

«I like your... style.»

I can’t help but laugh at his words. My style? What does he mean by that? I look at my reflection in the window of the coffee shop: straight blonde shoulder-length hair, black leather jacket, black lace top, short black skirt, black leggings and black boots. I don’t even wear heels and I feel like a dwarf next to him. I feel out of place. He’s so elegant in his expensive suit, and I’m... Well, I like my style, but I never thought it would attract such a man. As we walk towards the Seine, I think to myself what an odd couple we make.

«So, this is the Seine river» I tell him as we cross the Pont Neuf. «And this is the most romantic bridge in all Paris. And over there, you can see Notre Dame, the most beautiful cathedral in the whole world.»

We stop in the middle of the bridge. The view is just perfect from here, the cathedral is illuminated for the night. It’s just breathtaking.

«Why would you do that?»

I turn to look at him, puzzled.

«You know, take the time to show me around, at night, when you have obviously other things to do...»

«I don’t know... Maybe I just like helping people.»

«What makes you think I need help?»

«That look on your face, yesterday. You seemed so lost... And it’s just impossible not to know you’re in Paris. It’s the most famous city in the world.»

«Well, I come from very far.»

«I can imagine that.»

«No, you can’t. I come from really very far.»

I stare in the river at the night lights reflected in the ripples of the water. I feel really awkward, standing there next to him.

«I don’t even know your name.»

«I’m Loki.»

What sort of name is that? True, he really comes from far away, with such a strange name. Without any money, does he even have a place to stay?

«So, where should we go now? Paris is so big, but by night there are not many things we can do as the underground will soon close.»

«What’s the underground?»

«I’ll show you» I say as I take his hand, leading him towards the underground entrance.

«Where are we going?» he asks as we enter the car.

«My place» I answer, blushing. «It’s not much but at least you’ll have somewhere you can sleep.»  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and Missy spend the night together

We get out of the underground just in front of the building where I live, a 20-storey round tower close to the southern part of the ring road. As the door to the hall opens in front of me, I can feel the caretaker staring at me. It’s been five years I live here and he has never seen me with anyone, let alone such a handsome and well-dressed man. I smile as we enter the lift and we go up to the eighteenth floor. I open my door and let Loki in.

«Make yourself at home» I say as I walk to the window, opening the curtains. 

The view I have from my apartment is unbelievably beautiful. The flat in itself may be small but at night, with all the city lights, you can even see the Eiffel Tower scintillating far away in the north.

«I’m sorry. It’s not a very large place. Paris is quite expensive and it’s the only thing I can afford.»

«You have nothing to apologize for, Missy.»

«So, this is the living-room and this is the couch. Unfortunately, I think it’s going to be a bit small for you. I could take it and you can sleep in my bed.»

«No, this is your home. You have the right to sleep in your own bed.»

«You know, I’ve got a big bed. Maybe we could sleep together?» I say, blushing again.

What is wrong with me? I don’t even know him and now he’s in my flat and I ask him to share my bed? I look at my feet, embarrassed by my own boldness.

«Alright. As long as it doesn’t bother you.»

I nod and I go to the bathroom to clean my face, take a shower and change into my pajamas. Really sexy... But I don’t have anything more appealing to wear. Well, it’s not because we’ll sleep in the same bed that we’re going to do anything else... I don’t even know if he finds me attractive. As I get out of the bathroom, he looks at me, a strange smile on his lips.

«So, is this what Midgardian women wear for the night?»

«Beg you pardon? What did you just say? Midgardian? What is that?»

«Midgard. Earth, if you prefer.»

«I don’t understand.»

«I told you I came from very far away.»

I chuckle as I foresee what he’s about to tell me.

«Don’t tell me you’re an alien!»

«An alien? What’s an alien?»

«Oh, nothing...» I say, laughing. «Just someone from outer space.»

«Well, technically speaking, maybe I’m an alien.»

«What? You can’t be serious. This is the craziest thing I’ve ever heard.»

He looks at me, his green eyes suddenly very serious. I calm down as I take in the full meaning of his words.

«You mean... You really come from another planet?»

«Yes, and it’s called Asgard.»

«Wait! I’ve heard that name before... Norse mythology... Oh, why didn’t I listen more at school!  Isn’t Asgard the place where Odin lives?»

«Don’t tell me about Odin, please!»

«That’s absurd... Asgard doesn’t exist. It’s just a myth.»

«How do you explain me, then?»

«I don’t explain anything. Next thing I know, you’re going to claim you’re a damn god.»

«But I am a God!»

«Yes, and I’m the fucking Queen of England!» I say as I open the door to my bedroom. He looks flustered by my reaction. I enter the bed and make myself comfortable. He’s still standing in the doorway, fully clothed.

«So, what are you waiting for? Aren’t you tired? Oh, no, I see. You’re a god and gods don’t need to rest...»

«You are so annoying!»

«You’re free to leave, then. Don’t forget to close the door behind you» I say, turning away to grab my book.

Five minutes pass. I didn’t hear the door, so he must still be there. I turn around and there he is, still fully clothed.

«Are you coming to bed or not?»

He slowly nods and begins to take his clothes off. He’s finally standing only in his boxer shorts.

«I’d give you something to sleep in, but I don’t think anything I have will fit you...» I say, trying not to stare at his perfect slender body. His skin looks so pale and smooth, I suddenly feel an urge to touch him. I try to resume my reading as he enters the bed, settling himself next to me. I can feel his long legs barely brushing mine and I shiver.

«Are you cold, darling?»

«No, I’m fine» I say, closing my book and turning the light off. No sleep for me tonight...

                  -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I’m in the kitchen, preparing breakfast. The microwave is on, heating water for my tea and I’ve put delicious French bread in the toaster. I’m taking the butter in the fridge when I feel a hand tracing the line of my waist.

«Good morning, Missy.»

«Good morning, Loki.»

«Did you sleep well?»

«Very well, thanks.»

His hand gets hold of my waist and he pulls me to him. I’m pressed against his chest and he kisses my forehead lightly. I sigh at the touch of his lips.

«You feel so good, Missy. I want you so very much...» he says as he pushes me towards the kitchen counter.

He sits me on top of it, splaying my legs open and I put my hands in his hair as he licks my neck. I arch my back as the heat overwhelms my body. Slowly, his lips nibble at my neck then he takes my mouth, his tongue opening my lips and I let myself go, enjoying his taste. He lets go of my mouth to remove my pajama top and he sucks at my already hard nipples, biting them just a little. I shudder with the pleasure it gives me. I can feel his bulge growing between my thighs. I caress his back, tracing little circles along his spine with my fingers, and he moans softly.

«Oh, Missy... I want you so much...»

He strokes my hair as he continues to lick my breasts, then his hands move down along my back, until they reach the belt of my pajama trousers. He quickly gets rid of it and I find myself completely naked, pressed against him as his lips let go of my breasts and he kisses me again full mouth. It feels like heaven. His chest is so soft that I press myself even closer, entangling my fingers in his long black hair. The bulge between my thighs is so hard now. My other hand takes hold of his butt and he groans against my lips. I put my fingers inside his boxer shorts, letting the garment slide along his legs. I feel his erection against my wet slit. His big cock is throbbing and he thrusts inside me, putting his hands on my hips. I tighten my hold on his butt as he penetrates me deep.

«Missy... You are so wet...»

He pulls back then thrusts again with a groan, deeper. I let out a small cry of pleasure as he pounds me harder, almost brutally. He reaches my secret spot and I moan his name.

«Loki... Oh, Loki...»

He increases his pace, thrusting back and forth so hard that I have to refrain from screaming with the intensity of my pleasure. I bury my face in his shoulder as I feel my climax building and I let it sweep me, biting his collarbone as I shake with ecstasy. He soon rejoins me, after a few more thrusts and I feel his seed filling me as he shudders against me.

Suddenly, I’m back in bed and the first light of morning falls on my face. What the fuck was that? A dream? I never dream, or if I do, I never remember what I dream about. It was so realistic... And so good... I touch myself through the fabric of my pajamas. I’m wet. I rub my eyes, completely awake now and I’m surprised to feel Loki’s head on my shoulder. He sleeps soundly and I don’t want to wake him up, so I stay still, looking at the ceiling. After a while, I feel his hand move around my waist and I snuggle close to him. He feels so soft and smooth, and he smells so good... Slowly, I go back to sleep.

When I wake up, he has already left the bed and I find him fully clothed in his suit and tie, sitting on the couch, admiring the view from the window.

«Did you sleep well?» he asks, a weird smile on his lips.

I’m embarrassed by his question.

«I had the nicest dream ever» he continues as I don’t answer.

I blush as he stares at me, his green eyes meeting mine.

«I know you dreamt too. Did you like your dream, darling?»

«Did you put it in my head?»

He smiles again.

«I take it you remember it vividly.»

«Did you, or did you not? What are you? Psychic or something?»

«I told you I was a God...»

«You have no right! Entering people’s minds... It’s... disgusting!»

«So, you didn’t like your dream.»

«I didn’t say that. It’s just...»

«Admit it. I gave you just what you wanted and you liked it. A little bit too much...»

He’s right. I liked it. And I regret that it was only a dream...


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Missy takes Loki to her favorite place.

After breakfast and a shower, I feel a bit better but I can’t get over the fact that he has entered my head and planted that dream. He’s still sitting on the couch, his long legs outstreched in front of him and as soon as he sees me emerging out of the bathroom, he knows I’m still angry at him.

«What are you staring at?» I ask.

«You’re still mad at me?»

«Yes... No... It’s not that...»

«I only wanted to reward you, that is all.»

«Reward me? That’s your idea of a reward?»

«It was good. Don’t deny it.»

I shake my head but I can’t deny the fact that it was the best dream I’ve ever had in my entire life. His hands, his lips, even his cock... It all felt so good.

«What did you do that for anyway?»

I still don’t understand what he wants from me.

«You’ve been so kind. I wanted to let you know how much I appreciated what you did for me. People don’t often show me kindness.»

I don’t even know what to answer to that. He obviously looks like someone who has suffered a lot, and it grieves me to think that anyone could be anything but kind to him.

«It’s nothing. You don’t have to thank me for that.»

«Oh, but I do, my dear Missy. I do... Perhaps I’ll find a more appropriate way of showing my gratitude to you.»

«Yes, perhaps» I answer. «In the meantime, maybe you’d like to know Paris a little more? I know just the place to go on such a beautiful day.»

«And that would be?»

«Let me show you» I say, grabbing my leather jacket and opening the door.

                              --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We get out of the underground at Saint Germain des Près but I’m not headed to the Café de Flore. I have another idea in my mind. I want to show him something I love above all.

«Where are we going, Missy?»

«You’ll see. I’m sure you’ll like it. It must still be open at this hour, even on a Sunday.»

«So, you’re not angry anymore?»

«Angry? No, but I’m hungry, that’s for sure» I tell him with a chuckle.

«You want to eat again? You’ve already had breakfast...»

«Yes, I know. But this is much better than what I have home» I say as we arrive in front of La Pâtisserie des Merveilles. 

We enter the shop and find ourselves in front of dozens of pastries, all more appetising than the other. It’s my little dream shop, full of everything I love, sugar, chocolate, cream... Everything is so exquisite and beautiful you’re afraid to touch it. The cakes are all absolutely delicious but I already know what I want. It’s been my favorite treat forever and I want to share it with him; a simple gesture of kindness, to show him I’ve recovered from the dream he sent me. 

«What is this place, Missy?»

«It’s a pastry shop. The best in all Paris. What would you like?»

«I don’t know... I’m not really hungry.»

«You don’t need to be hungry to eat one of those. You just eat because it’s so good...»

I walk to the counter and order two Paris-Brests, a knowing smile on my lips, and we get out of the shop with a little pink box. 

«I know the perfect place to eat those» I say as I make my way to the Jardin des Tuileries.

When we arrive, we settle down in front of the magnificent round fountain. The sun is shining bright and children are playing with small boats in the water. People are reading books or just enjoying themselves. It’s such a peaceful and happy place. Whenever I feel down and blue, I come here and I’m revived by the beauty and serenity of the gardens. 

«Isn’t it the most romantic park you’ve ever seen?»

He looks at the children with something like mischief in his eyes. Not what I expected.

«Ok, let’s eat, now. You’ll see, you’ll like it.»

I open the box and give him a pastry. He looks at it, intrigued.

«Come on, take a bite!»

He does and I can see a smile forming on his lips as he tastes the delicious cream inside the cake.

«It’s... very good, actually.»

«It’s the cream» I say, laughing at his face. 

He looks like a child who has discovered a new toy. He finishes the cake, then takes my hand and plants a feather-like kiss on it. I blush as he does so, wondering if that man will ever stop surprising me.

«Why did you do that?»

«To thank you, Missy. I said I would find more appropriate ways to do it.»

«Well, if you want to thank me, I’d rather have the real you than just a dream.»

I can’t believe I just said that. I blush even more as he stares into my eyes. I’m about to look away when he takes my chin in his hand and kisses me lightly on the lips. My heartbeat quickens almost instantly. It was so fast but I already feel the longing between my thighs.

«I think it would be best if we returned to your home, darling» he says, looking at me, a promise in his eyes.

                          ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As soon as I close the door of my little apartment, he takes my hand and leads me to the couch. We sit down and he brushes my hair from my face. I’m always hiding behind my hair, just like I hide behind my make-up. I feel naked when he puts the lock behind my ear, but then he softly caresses my cheek, his fingers fluttering against my skin. No one has ever touched me like that before and I have to refrain from moaning. I can’t believe how aroused I already am, and he has barely touched me... I snuggle close to him, placing my head on his shoulder, letting him stroke my breasts through the lace of my top. He leans to whisper in my ear:

«I want to fuck you really hard, Missy.»

I gasp at his words and I start to undo his tie. Then I slowly unbutton his shirt to reveal his smooth chest. He’s at the same time lean and toned, just perfect. I kiss his neck eagerly and he shudders as my lips touch his skin. He quickly gets rid of my top and unfastens my bra, cupping my breasts in his hands, rubbing my already hard nipples with his thumb, making me arch my back as pleasure jolts through my spine. He leans his face close to mine and our lips meet, but this time, he wants more and our tongues entwine passionately. When he breaks the kiss, I’m breathless and dizzy, my head spinning, and I don’t know where I am anymore. All I want is for him to fuck me really hard, just like he said. Our eyes lock and he instantly knows what I want.

«Wait, Missy, let us enjoy this a little longer.»

His lips move along my neck, kissing me softly, and finally reach my breasts, gently biting at my nipples. It drives me crazy and I tug at his hair. He glances at me briefly, a wicked smile on his lips, then goes back to sucking my breasts, while his hand moves to my hips. He deftly unzips my jeans and puts his hand beneath my panties, his long fingers reaching my wet cunt.

«Already so wet...»

He gets rid of my jeans then grabs my panties and makes them slide along my legs slowly, caressing my skin at the same time. I can’t hold back anymore. I gasp as he opens my legs and brutally puts two long fingers inside me, back and forth, back and forth, making me moan with ecstasy, all the while looking at me, the same wicked smile on his lips.

«Do you like it, Missy?»

«You know I do.»

«Do you still want more?»

I nod, unable to speak anymore as his fingers slide up and down my cunt. He finally pulls them away to put them in my mouth. I suck at them, swirling my tongue around them, tasting my own juices, eyes closed, completely turned on. When I open my eyes, he’s naked. What...? I shiver at the size of his cock. It is huge, even more than in my dream. How am I ever... ? But he doesn’t give me the time to think, pushing me down on the couch, putting my legs up around his neck, thrusting inside me so violently that I almost cry out in pain. He pulls back then thrusts again, even more brutally. I can’t move, his hands gripping my hips, so that I don’t try to get away. He sets a fast pace and I bite my lips with the pain it gives me. He looks at me, the wicked smile still on his lips.

«Do you still like it?»

I shake my head.

«I promise you you will.»

He slightly changes his angle and pleasure shoots through me as he reaches my spot. I start moving my hips with the rhythm of his thrusts, meeting him so he can reach deeper. I moan his name each time he pounds me, my eyes never leaving his. He looks wild now, a lock of black hair falling on his perfect face. He groans and pants as he increases the pace even more, thrusting back and forth harder and deeper, hitting my spot each time, and I feel my climax come, waves after waves of intense pleasure, and I ride it as he finds his sweet release, both of us shaking at the same time. My legs fall down around him and he lies down on me, taking me in his arms, burying his face in my shoulder. I stroke his long black hair dreamily. For the first time in my life, I feel complete. We stay huddled for a long time. Then he looks up at me and says:

«You know, I will have to go back to Asgard soon.»


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki comes back to Missy.

It’s been two weeks now that Loki has left after the mind-blowing sex I’ve had with him. I sometimes wonder if that wasn’t a fantasy, a sweet dream I made because I feel so lonely. Every evening at the coffee shop, whenever the door opens, I expect to see him walking in. Each time I see a tall black-haired man in a suit, I hope it’s him. But so far, he hasn’t come back and I’m pretty sure he never will. Why would he? There is nothing that ties him to me. He just wanted a bit of fun and he had it, toying with me just to pass the time. After all, isn’t he the God of Mischief? I’ve looked it up in books on mythology and they do talk about him, and not in very good terms. It saddens me because he was nothing but sweet to me. But there is nothing I can do about it, so as I wait, hope wanes and I’m sure I won’t see him again.

I go about my chores at home, vacuuming the floor of my small bedroom when I suddenly feel a presence right behind me. I swirl around in fear. Didn’t I lock the door? I always lock my door. Who?...

It’s him. Loki. He’s dressed differently this time, all black leather fitting his lean body perfectly. Asgardian clothes, I guess. And he looks even better than in his suit. Tall. Powerful. 

«Hello, Missy. I hope I’m not interrupting you.»

I stay speechless, the vacuum still in my hands. I’m not even dressed properly, just a tank top and my panties. That’s what I always wear when I stay at home. I blush furiously as his eyes trail down and stop at my breasts.

«Why?...» I finally manage, turning off the vacuum. «Why have you come back? I thought I’d never see you again.»

«I missed you, Missy. We had so much fun together.»

«Oh, really?» I say in disbelief. He’s playing with my feelings. That’s what he does. He’s a liar, I tell myself. At least, that’s what the mythology books said about him.

«You mortal women are so... different... Soft... Alluring... And funny, too.»

«And how are Asgardian women?»

«Tall and distant. And they don’t like me very much... But you, you do like me don’t you, Missy?»

He gets closer as he says those words, his body nearly touching mine. I look up in his eyes and I can see longing. For me? Or for the sex? What does it matter as long as I can have him again...

«You know I like you, Loki... Maybe a little bit too much...»

He starts tracing the lines of my body with his fingers and I suddenly tremble. I didn’t think I craved so much for his touch... I throw myself in his arms, burying my face in his chest, hot all over.

«You don’t know how much I have wished for you to come back.»

«Oh, but I do know. Your plea was so loud I heard it even in Asgard.»

His hands slide underneath my top, gently stroking my back, then he takes the garment away and quickly unfastens my bra. He pushes me against the wall, trapping me there with all his weight. I feel helpless, but I desperately want him inside me.

«Fuck me, Loki...» I plead.

«With pleasure. Great pleasure» he says as all his leather clothes disappear and his nakedness is pressed against mine.

He removes my panties and I wrap my legs around him. I can feel the tip of his huge cock throbbing against my already wet cunt. He thrusts, pushing his hips forward and I gasp as he licks my neck. I hold him tightly so as not to lose balance and start rocking my hips as he sets a quick brutal pace. My back slams against the wall each time he thrusts, and each time he pierces me deeper. My ecstasy makes me squeal, my breath quickening. He pants against my neck, sweating with the effort. He feels and smells so good, warm and animal. I want him even more.

«Don’t refrain, Loki. I’m ready.»

He looks into my eyes and he can see my desire taking me over. I buck my hips as he thrusts even deeper, completely filling me, reaching the back of my walls. I tighten myself around him and I feel him shudder as I scratch his back with my nails. Suddenly, he pulls out and, my legs still wrapped around him, carries me to the bed where he lies me down, looking at me. 

«Loki, what are you doing? I can’t... Please...»

I reach for him eagerly but he pushes me back on the bed, a smile on his face. He obviously enjoys having me at his mercy. My eyes beg for him to continue fucking me but he stands still, towering over me.

«Promise me, darling...»

«Anything, Loki! Anything!»

«You’ll be mine. Forever. Mine to do what I will.»

«Yes, Loki. I’ll be yours. I am yours!»

«Swear it.»

«I swear, Loki. I swear. Please...»

«Then close your eyes, darling.»

I do so and I feel a hand on my thighs, opening them, caressing them. His other hand is on my breasts, his thumbs rubbing my hard nipples. His teasing drives me crazy and I beg for mercy when I feel another hand taking hold of my hair. What?... I open my eyes and can’t believe what I see. Not one, but two Lokis...

«Did I tell you to open your eyes?» one of them says as his mouth take mine, kissing me, sucking my lips, torturing me to the point of no return.

I surrender my body to their touch, letting myself enjoy every caress, every stroke. I feel fingers on my clit, then lips, then a tongue tracing circles around it. I arch my back, moaning.

«What do you want, Missy? I can satisfy your every desire...» Loki whispers in my ear.

I take his cock in my hand, stroking it while his double is still teasing my clit. He smiles at me, his eyes filling with ecstasy. Then, I roll over and get on my knees, my mouth so close to his cock that he takes my head to pull it even closer. I tingle the tip with my tongue and he gasps when I slide my mouth around his shaft. I feel the other Loki moving right behind me and grabbing my hips. I give a muffled moan as he enters my cunt slowly, filling me entirely. He thrusts, back and forth, so slowly it becomes unbearable. My tongue swirls around the other’s cock and as I look at him, I feel him close to his climax. He shakes and fills my mouth with his seed, while the Loki behind me sets a faster pace, hitting the back of my walls. I’m suddenly unable to hold it any longer. I come, my orgasm exploding in me, moaning his name. He thrusts a few more time and then sweet release comes to him and he shudders as he comes too. 

I lie down on the bed, and they both take me in their arms gently, rocking me and kissing me everywhere. Then, I hear a whisper in my ear:

«Come with me, Missy. Come to Asgard. We could have so much fun, you and I.»

Come with him? Leave my ordinary life? I want nothing more... But...

«What would I do in Asgard? It’s no place for a human.»

«You could be with me. Forever. Remember, you swore to be mine.»

«I can be yours here. You can come whenever you want.»

«But I want you to come with me. Why do you deny me?»

His double has disappeared, and now there’s only him and me. I look into his emerald eyes and I can feel how hurt he is by my answer. I instantly regret my words. 

«If I come with you, what will you do with me? I’ll be your pet, your toy, but nothing more...»I try to explain.

«I thought you liked me...»

«I do. I love you. And I love the sex we have. My god, it’s the best I’ve ever had.»

«God? You’re right. I’m a God. And I can do whatever I want.»

He’s still holding me and I can feel the world spin around me as we shift places and he takes me with him. To Asgard. Unwillingly. Or not...


End file.
